fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 22/8/16
(A video recaps Life Sentence. Carlito’s debut, Kalisto’s return, and Tyler Breeze’s victory from the Pure match are all highlighted. Balor vs Styles is recapped followed by showing the Bullet Club debut. Corbin defeating Callihan then being decimated by the cage is shown next. Will Ospreay’s debut against Hideo Itami is shown next. Finally, the Chaos Elimination Chamber is shown, along with Kota Ibushi’s joining of HYDRA and Kazuchika Okada’s title defense.) SEGMENT 1: Dario Cueto comes out to the ring to massive boos with Kazuchika Okada and War Machine by his side. Cueto: What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY? HYDRA ALWAYS WINS! EVERY MAN, EVERY GOD DAMN MAN WHO OPPOSES ME FALLS AT MY HANDS. Chaos is my empire, and I will always persevere. Nobody will be able to bring me down. Look at Randy Orton and Kevin Owens. They tried their best, and they came so close to regaining that World Championship – but in the end it was their own FRIEND who chose to join HYDRA. Kota Ibushi, you are a wise man. Perhaps maybe even the smartest on this roster. You know there is no penance in opposing HYDRA, but join us, and you will be rewarded. Kota, at Infinite Glory, you will face… HIDEO ITAMI FOR THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Kota Ibushi’s music hits and he comes down the ramp to nuclear heat. Ibushi ignores it and shakes hands with Cueto. Ibushi: You will all question why I decided to sell my soul and join HYDRA. I didn’t have another choice. I am a young superstar with ambitions in my career – ambitions I can’t achieve with HYDRA stopping me. Kevin, Randy, I know I let you down, but honestly, you two should have made the same choice I did long ago. Now as for the match that I’ve been so graciously awarded at Infinite Glory – Will Ospreay’s music hit and he comes down to the ramp to a huge pop. Ospreay: What match is that now exactly? The match that I just took for myself last night? Or are you going to take that from me? Look, I’m new to Chaos, but frankly I don’t give a shit about all this HYDRA business. Now, if you’d be so kind, and stay the hell out of MY way, I have a championship to win at Infinite Glory. Cueto: Will Ospreay, if you want to enjoy your stay on Chaos I suggest you – Ospreay: I suggest you shut up Dario. I don’t care who you are or what you try to do to me. I’m going to come out ahead like I always do. Hideo did lay out an open challenge right? Why didn’t you just attend that instead of selling out Kota? You’re disgusting. That’s why. You don’t deserve a title match, and especially not before me. Cueto: I strongly suggest you stop talking like that. Now being that Hideo did lay out this challenge that you accepted, I guess I do need to give you one chance. So tonight, if you want to remain number one contender, you will face… BROCK LESNAR!!! ONE ON ONE! But if you lose? That contendership goes to Kota Ibushi. See you tonight Will. I’m going to make you learn to listen too. Cueto drops the mic and walks to the back while Ospreay stares on. MATCH 1: RPG Vice vs The Usos Beretta picks up the win for RPGV at 11 minutes with a top rope double foot stomp. SEGMENT 2: After the match, Romero grabs a mic. Romero: RPG Vice is a little upset. No, we’re very upset. Upset that we came up short, but also upset that this new team comes along and pushes us to the back of the line. We came in like a ball of fire. We put on a phenomenal match against the Motor City Machine Guns and although the better men did come out ahead that night, we are still standing tall here. But my question is, who the hell is this Necessary Evil and who do they think they are trying to take our place on the line? ReDragon’s music hits and they come out to massive boos on the ramp. O’Reilly: Oh, you don’t like when a new team comes along and pushes you to the back of the line? I wonder what pair of idiots just did that to reDragon a month ago. Fish: You may have beaten us then but it’s not going to happen again. Now that you two have been defeated, if anyone has a claim to the Motor City Machine Guns, it’s us. Alexander Wolfe and Tajiri come out to the stage and stop. Wolfe: You didn’t ask for us. You didn’t want us. You need us, and we’re here. Tajiri: We are… Wolfe: The Necessary Evil. We’re here to save the Chaos tag team division from itself. We are tired of you monkeys flipping around and now we’re here to put you down. The Motor City Machine Guns appear on the titantron. Sabin: Woah woah woah! We don’t like all this fighting going on over us. Listen. I know it’s hard when you’re not as good as we are, but let’s be civil. You all have equal claims to being number one contender in my opinion. Shelley: The only problem is, there’s too many of you teams right now for MCMG to face! So we came up with a solution. At Infinite Glory, we’re going to take a break. But each and every team on Chaos… and I mean EACH, and EVERY team, is going to compete in a… BATTLE ROYAL! The winning team of this battle royal will face the Motor City Machine Guns for the title at Primal Warfare. Good luck in the jungle there boys. The titantron goes black while the tag teams face off. MATCH 2: Carlito and Jeff Hardy vs Neville and Dalton Castle Neville and Castle pick up the win after Castle hits the Bang-A-Rang on Carlito. SEGMENT 3: Tyler Breeze comes down the ramp and stops while the four men are in the ring. Breeze: It’s not easy being gorgeous, and it’s not easy being the best. Finally, the Pure Championship is back in my pretty hands. And you know what, as the Pure Champion, I think at Infinite Glory, I’m going to take the night off. Neville: HOLD UP!!! JUST WAIT! WAIT! You are going to give me my rematch at Infinite Glory. Breeze: Actually… I’m not. Just like you denied me for months and months from my rematch, I’m going to do the same. So instead of a one on one, at Infinite Glory, it’s going to be a triple threat. Me, you, and next week… Castle vs Carlito vs Hardy… Winner joins the match. Breeze holds up the championship while Neville stares down with Carlito and Castle and Hardy. SEGMENT 4: AJ Styles comes out to a big pop. The Bullet Club’s music hits next and Omega, Anderson, Gallows, Tonga, Takahashi, and The Young Bucks. Styles: THE CLUB IS BACK BOYS! Omega: BIZ CLIZ F-F-F-F-FOR LIFE! Styles: The Bullet Club is back now. The boys are back. I don’t know why they decided to come, but they did and that’s great. Omega: Actually, we’re back for a reason. We saw what’s been happening with you and Finn. The thing is, you and Finn consider yourself brothers, or at least used to. But you guys were never even in the Bullet Club in the same time until earlier this year. To us though, you were our leaders. Without Finn, and without AJ, there was no Club. We don’t want to see you guys fight anymore. So we’re here to stop it. Anderson: Exactly. Finn was our creator, but AJ you took us to another height. I don’t care about this demon shit. AJ, you need to keep fighting. Break Balor down until he comes down. Styles: Sorry. I’m done fighting him. If that’s what you guys want me to do… I’m sorry I have to disappoint. Anderson: No! Realize something. Last night, you went head to head with the demon and you were his equal. That means that with a little help from the Club… You can beat him, and we can bring the old Balor back. Styles: If you know me at all, then you know I’d never cheat. The hell in a cell was Balor’s idea, that’s why I didn’t even use a single weapon or try to use the cell at all. I guess I’m honest to a fault – but it’s a fault I stand by. Omega: He’s right Karl. We’re here to stop the fighting. I’m sure there’s other ways we can get Finn back. Gallows: I don’t know about that actually. AJ, you’ve tried talking already. You’ve tried fighting. But fighting isn’t going to cut it. You want to bring Balor back right? If he’s not going to come easy, then we need to destroy the demon. Anderson: We need to KILL the demon, and then we can bring him back. Styles: Guys, relax. In the end, we’re all still brothers. Finn will realize that – Anderson: No he won’t. If you’re honest to a fault, then he’s just as stubborn. I am telling you, the only way we can do this is to BEAT him. And if you won’t listen to that then… Styles: Then what? Anderson: Then I guess we aren’t on the same side. Anderson looks to Gallows then the two leave the ring. Gallows and Anderson walk down the ramp while Styles, Omega, YBs, Tama Tonga, and Takahashi remain in the ring. MATCH 3: Sami Callihan vs Kalisto Callihan squashes Kalisto in 2 minutes. Callihan grabs a mic. Callihan: It’s a sad thing when people don’t listen. Poor Baron Corbin is injured indefinitely now. And I know what you’re all thinking – OH A SURPRISE MITB CASH IN!!! That isn’t happening. I’ve spoken to Dario Cueto and he agrees that the MITB staying on an injured superstar is pointless. So what was Cueto’s executive order? The new Mr. MITB of Chaos is… Me. WELCOME TO THE ERA OF CALLIHAN! Callihan drops the mic and leaves the ring. MAIN EVENT: Will Ospreay vs Brock Lesnar – If Ospreay wins he remains #1 contender Brock Lesnar destroys Will Ospreay despite an earnest effort at 12 minutes. After the match, Dario Cueto, Okada, Ibushi, and War Machine join the ring. Cueto: Ospreay… Such a shame. So much potential but you shot yourself in the head on your very first night here. Now watch as HYDRA ends your career before it even begins. Lesnar picks up Ospreay again BUT OWENS AND ORTON STORM THE RING! Owens and Orton take out War Machine then manage to throw Brock Lesnar out of the ring! Okada and Ibushi begin to brawl with Owens and Orton but Okada gains the upper hand! HYDRA has Owens and Orton on the defensive… BUT HIDEO ITAMI AND SHINSUKE NAKAMURA JOIN THE FRAY!!! NAKAMURA AND ITAMI EVEN THE ODDS AND SEND HYDRA PACKING! Nakamura, Itami, Owens, Orton, and Ospreay hold the ring while Owens grabs a mic. Owens: Listen here Cueto. I want a rematch – Shut up for a second. You’re going to give me this rematch because I’m about to make things very worthwhile for you. Me vs Okada. ONE LAST TIME, BECAUSE IF I LOSE… You can fire me. Do you accept? Cueto smiles and nods on the ramp with HYDRA beside him. The show ends with Nakamura, Owens, Orton, Itami, and Ospreay in the ring staring down HYDRA on the ramp.